Otrzymanie nóg
Sirena pływa w pobliżu Mako w poszukiwaniu Ławicy i swojej siostry Aquaty. W Księżycowym jeziorku Nixie i Lyla zaczynają niepokoić się o Sirenę. W tym momencie syrena wpływa do sadzawki i mówi, że Ławica odpłynęła. Zac zostaje obudzony przez budzik. Gdy wstaje sięga po szklankę z wodą i polewa nią sobie nogi. Ucieszony, że nic się nie stało chce się ubrać, lecz po chwili pada na łóżko z niebieskim ogonem. Do domu chłopaka puka jego ojciec, by sprawdzić czy syn nie zaspał do pracy. Brunet w panice zakrywa ogon kołdrą w chwili, gdy Bob wchodzi do mieszkania. Mężczyzna jest zaskoczony widząc syna w łóżku więc każe mu wstać i ściąga z niego kołdrę. Zac myśląc, że sekret się wyda krzyczy, lecz znów ma nogi. Zaskoczony wstaje i idzie się ubrać. Nixie nie widzi problemu w mocach Zac'a i chce mu je zabrać za pomocą jej. Sirena pyta się w jaki sposób miałyby to zrobić a brunetka odpowiada, że mając nogi, lecz blondynka znów widzi problem w tym, że syreni kodeks tego zabrania. Syrenka uważa, iż i tak zostały wygnane i nic nie stoi im na przeszkodzie. W Ocean Cafe Zac z Cam'em je śniadanie. Chłopak opowiada blondynowi zdarzenie z rana. Cam wie, że będąc w Surf Patrolu jego przyjaciel długo nie utrzyma tajemnicy a potem sugeruje, iż ogon to coś w rodzaju grypy żołądkowej i problem sam wkrótce zniknie, ale to nie poprawia samopoczucia bruneta. Cam mówi, że Zac powinien wszystkim pokazać swoj ogon za pieniądze. Zac od razu protestuje i mówi, że blondyn nic nie rozumie. Syrenki czołgają się z wody na plażę, by wyczarować nogi. Kładą Pierścień na muszli i używają mocy na biżuterii. Kamień rozbłyska i po chwili Nixie, Lyla i Sirena stały na własnych nogach. Nixie jest zachwycona, lecz jej przyjaciółki nie za bardzo. Lyla chce już iść i złapać Zac'a, ale brunetka stwierdza, że nie mogą iść na ląd bez ubrań więc kradną kilka ciuchów z łodzi. Syreny patrzą na miejski krajobraz. Nixie śmiało idzie, lecz po chwili się przewraca. Lyla okazuje niechęć co do planu brunetki. Przyjaciele obejmują dyżur na plaży Nixie, Lyla i Sirena idą drogą potykając się i marudząc. Nixie przekonuje je, że muszą tylko poćwiczyć i wszystko się ułoży. Obok dziewczyn przebiega Eivie, dziewczyny tracą równowagę i upadają. Lyla znów wątpi, lecz Sirena mówi, że musi się udać. Dziewczyny idą dalej. Sirena skarży się na ból. Nixie sprawia wrażenie jakby jej nie przeszkadzał ból i ochoczo idzie na przód. Lyla nagle zatrzymuje brunetkę tuż przed jezdnią. Przyjaciółki zastanawiają się jak przejść przez jezdnię. Koło nich staje dziewczynka i wciska guzik. Światła się zmieniły, samochody stanęły i wszyscy przeszli przez ulicę. Syrenki szczęśliwe, że udało im się przejść piszczą, skaczą i przytulają się. Cam był w wodzie a Zac na wieży. Mik chce by chłopcy się zamienili. Cam mówi o ich układzie, lecz to nie przekonuje ich szefa. Syreny odnalazły dom w którym mieszka Zac. Syreny dziwią się, że ludzie mieszkają w "ciasnych pudłach" i Sirena współczuje im i zastanawia się jak oglądają gwiazdy. Nixie mówi, by dziewczyny były cicho. Po chwili sama woła, żeby sprawdzić czy Zac jest w domu. Lyla zaczyna kłócić się z Nixie, lecz Sirena je powstrzymuje mówiąc o nieobecności chłopaka. Syreny próbują dostać się do środka.Brunetka zauważa drzwi z boku domu i je otwiera. Sirena i Lyla w tym czasie uderzają rękami o okno i zastanawiają się jak wejść do budynku. W oknie pojawia się Nixie. Zaskoczone pytają syrenę jak weszła. Ta pokazała wejście palcem. W środku syreny zaczęły oglądać wnętrze domu. Sirena znajduje laptopa Zac'a z otwartą stroną o Trytonach i mówi przyjaciółkom o odkryciu. Lyla zagania przyjaciółki do przeszukiwania domu. Syrena niechcący włącza radio z którego huknęła głośna muzyka. Syreny w panice prubują wyłączyć sprzęt, ale nie dają rady. Rodzice bruneta wracają z zakupów. Słysząc głośną muzykę wydobywającą się z domu ich syna idą sprawdzić co się tam dzieje. Sirena wygląda przez okno i widzi rodziców Zac'a. Ostrzega przyjaciółki o zagrożeniu i używają Niewidzialności. Do środka wchodzi Rob i Lauren. Mężczyzna wyłącza radio i oboje wychodzą. Dziewczyny się dowiadują jak chłopak ma na imię. Nixie uważa, że najlepiej na niego poczekać w domu, lecz Lyla chce iść go szukać. Zac mówi Cam'owi, że nie daje rady. Ten chce kryć przyjaciela i mówi, by poszedł do domu. Plany krzyżuje im Mik mówiąc, że jakieś dziecko dostało udaru i posyła blondyna do kawiarni po lód. Zac zgłasza się by pójść, ale ratownik się nie zgadza i brunet zostaje, by pilnować plażowiczów. Syrenki znajdują miejsce w którym Zac chwalił się mocami. Postanawiają wejść do Ocean Cafe w poszukiwaniu chłopaka. Do syren podchodzi David z pytaniem o zamówienie. Sirena odpowiada, że przychodzą tylko usiąść.Do baru wbiega Cam i prosi blondyna o lód. Sirena rozpoznaje go. Do dziewczyn podchodzi Evie i pyta o zamówienie. Nixie ją rozpoznaje i mówi, że była z nim na zdjęciu. Brunetka mówi, że to jej chłopak. Lyla pyta czy dziewczyna wie gdzie on jest. Evie pyta po co im wiedzieć. Lyla naskakuje na dziewczynę, że to nie jest jej sprawa. Evie chce odejść, lecz Sirena przekonuje ją, by powiedziała gdzie jest Zac. Niechętnie dziewczyna udziela odpowiedzi. Syrenki od razu idą na plażę w poszukiwaniu bruneta. Nixie, Sirena i Lyla docierają na plażę i Zauważają Zac'a siedzącego na wieży ratowniczej, Chowają się za skałami. Lyla próbuje odebrać chłopakowi moce, lecz jej nie wychodzi. Za drugim podejściem chłopak zeskakuje z wieży, by uratować topiącą się dziewczynkę. Syreny są zaskoczone zachowaniem bruneta. Lyla boi się o sekret i chce dopaść go w wodzie, lecz Nixie ją powstrzymuje mówiąc, że Zac ratuje dziewczynkę. Brunet podpływa do blondynki i pomaga jej dosięgnąć deski. Ta zauważa ogon bruneta, ale robi co mu karze. Bezpiecznie dociera na brzeg. przerażona matka przytula córkę. Na plażę wraca Cam. Zaskoczony widokiem matki i córki pyta co się stało. ta opowiada o wyczynie Zac'a. Blondyn wypatruje przyjaciela, ale nie może go dostrzec. Wkrótce brunet przychodzi na plażę. Dziewczynka mówi, że chłopak jest rybą, lecz ten zaprzecza i mówi o swojej szybkości. W domu bruneta Cam mówi, że gdyby nie wypadek chłopca też by uratował dziewczynkę. Zac mówi, że od dziś on chce ratować ludzi. Blondyn się nie zgadza pod pretekstem wydania się sekretu. Syrenki znów są w swoim domu. Sirena skarży się na ból nóg. Nixie mówi, że teraz nie mają nóg, lecz blondynka wciąż je czuje. Brunetka mówi o głupocie Zac'a i ryzyku wydania tajemnicy i wspomina o konsekwencjach poznania tajemnicy syren przez ludzi. en:Mako: Island of Secrets: Season 1: Episode 02: Getting Legs Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Mako Mermaids: Syreny z Mako